Dragon Rapier
A rapid, sharp sword that can tear through dimensions. The Dragon Rapier is an extremely powerful weapon and is member's only. Players may gain a Dragon Rapier through monster drop or by sacrificing Dragon Bones to the Grand Altar at the White Knight's Underpass (1/14350 chance). It is considered to be one of the fastest weapons and it has one of the best special attacks in the game. Activating the special attack will rejuvinate the player's hitpoints by 15 and increase their strength and defense stat by an additional 5 temporarily. In addition, you will also strike the opponent once. Monster Drop A Dragon Rapier is a rare drop from the Elder Dragon (Level 732). The Elder Dragon can be accessed in Taverly Dungeon, after the player has completed: White Knight's Underpass. White Knight's Underpass White Knight's Underpass is a Grandmaster Quest which allows the player to ascend to Greater Ranks in the White Knights' Castle, gaining access to the White Knight Underpass. Jealous of your accomplishment, Sir Pedro joins the Black Knights and spills the location of the White Knight Underpass. Now with intel on their location, the Black Knights' infiltrate the underpass and awaken the Dragon from the deep. Requirements: * 77 Smithing * 84 Thieving * 80 Strength * 80 Attack * 80 Defense * 75 Prayer Quest Requirements: * The Slug Menace * Recipe for Disaster Other Requirements: * Must beable to defeat a Level 732 Dragon, with the help of six additional white knights. Length: Medium Reward: * The Rank of Grandmaster of the White Knights - Gains full access to the White Knight Underpass, including the opportunity to re-fight the Elder Dragon. Access to wear and wield Grand White Knight Gear and access to multiple skill areas inside of the Underpass and the Grand Altar. * Crusader Cape * Ability to wield the Dragon Rapier * 1,500 Order Points # You can begin this quest by speaking to Sir Amik Varse by the Giant Mole hill. He will ask for your assistance in defeating the Giant Mole who threatens what is known as the Underpass. # Following behind, you will enter the Giant Mole hill and engage in a battle with the Giant Mole with Sir Amik Varse. After prevailing, he will take you to the Underpass and will offer you the position of a Crusader. He will give you a White Coin. # Go slightly south west of Taverly Dungeon and use your White Coin on the holy man, he will take you to the White Knight Underpass. Here, you will be confronted by members of the highest order in the White Knights, including Sir Pedro. # Speak to Pedro and he will be spiteful towards you. Now speak to Sir Amik Varse and he will ask you to infiltrate the Black Knight's Fortress and save a hostage. He will also suggests Pedro to go along with you. # Refusing to go, Pedro will disappear out of the Underpass, whilst you will attend the task alone. Head to Black Knight's Fortress and a cutscene will occur, with Sir Pedro spilling the location of the White Knight Underpass. # Angered by Pedro, you will need to clear your way through multiple level 40 Black Knights and kill Pedro (Level 121). He will drop a Black Knight Pendant. Take this back to Sir Amik Varse. # Upon arriving back at the Underpass, the white knights are in panic, as somebody has awoken the Elder Dragon that the underpass guards. # Prepare to battle an Elder Dragon.